A Time To Somehow Maybe Remember
by Chris7493
Summary: The Dark Imperial Sovereignty has plans to expand their empire into different universes and target specific threats to their invasion. None of this known to Professor Christophe Garr and his creation will be the start of something that he never imagined as he turns from scientist to vigilante, in an attempt to make up for his mistake.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first time I've attempted to write something serious and I have taken it quite seriously to my own surprised. Now this is a massive cross over story with my main, made up universe and 5 others:

-Halo (Based between the events of Arcadia and the events of Reach).

-Star Trek (Based after the 2012 movie).

-Space Battleship Yamato/Star Blazers (Based during the events of Season 2: The Comet Empire).

-Mass Effect (Based between the end of ME2 and the start of ME3)

-Battlestar Galactica (Based after The Battle of New Caprica but before The Battle of The Ionian Nebular).

I am going to upload a couple of chapters to start off with to see if it takes off. I'll upload once a week. I am open to constructive criticism and suggestions etc so please read, review and subscribe but if you don't like it don't read it. And also I apologize for the way I categorized the story, it may stir up some confusion. It's under Halo/Battlestar Galactica 2003 cross over stories.

- I'd also like to take this opportunity to say that all the copy right stuff is reserved to there respective owners, I'm just having fun with your great stuff.

Chapter One – 2673, DIS Universe.

A white lab coat covered him over, short black hair and pail skin show how much of a scientist he is. His back turned against his office while he looked out his office window into the facility below.

His creation lies silent. "I am Professor Christophe Garr, and I shall be thrown into hell for this abomination" he said holding his head as it dropped down in shame. He turned around slowly, pulled out his leather desk chair and sat in it with a sigh.

He looked around his office and took a longing look at his PHD in Space Dimensional Mechanics, the only one ever to be earned to anyone in the scientific community. It took years of his life to earn, more than he wanted to give up but he was proud of it none the less.

As he sat there pondering his creation, Admiral Black barged through the door and stormed across the room, walked up to professor and smashed his fists on his desk. "Professor, I can't wait forever" he said in a stern voice. "I have plans, and you and your constant interfering in those plans of mine are trying what is left of my patience".

As the Admiral stood back up straight and crossed his arms over his chest. His height, medium build scared the professor, the black military uniform with the dozens of medals impressed him compared to his PHD. Garr looked at the anger in his face and stood up himself, loosened his tie and said "Admiral; that was not my intention. I am just making sure it works to the specs I gave you. It wouldn't do you much good if I wasn't making sure the device actually worked". He said it as steadily as he could.

Admiral Black's left eyebrow rose as he looked up and the down the professor. "That better be the case. So how long till I can have the device aboard the Chariot?". Garr looked back out the window and down at the device with a grim look, looked back at the Admiral, "48 hours, 72 at the most". The Admiral smirked, turned around with a throaty laugh, stormed out of the room and slammed the door. "Good" said Garr, "I should be able to work out a way to use my abomination to fix this, and my conscience" he said with a sigh.

Just then the Admiral barged back in, "By the way professor, what do you call it again, I can never remember and I don't know how you do". Garr stared into the nothingness that was the empty part within him; he wanted it to be filled with good, but only unwanted bad seeped in.

He spoke, "A Time Dimensional, Universal, Inter Space Generator".


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is chapter 2 everyone, hope you enjoy. Also I have estimated that I will be writing about 40+ chapters, I've written 15 so far. And just so you all know there will be quite a number of very short chapters but I have done that to set the whole direction of the way the story goes so you get the full view of everything that is happen, everywhere in the story.

As always read, review and subscribe and all that reserved copy write stuff goes to there rightful owners, I'm just having fun with your stuff so don't blow a gasket :p

Chapter Two – 2673, DIS Universe.

Hours past as Garr worked on the device to make sure it was ready for Admiral Black. He was worried that the Admiral would come ahead of the time frame that he gave him. He tried not to think about time.

As the he began to yarn he decided to call it a night after almost thirteen straight hours of work. He walked out of the lab and into the decontamination chamber; a long white burst of gas filled the chamber, Garr slightly coughed as the gas cleared. The electronic door opened and closed as he passed through it. He made his way to the locker room via a long white hallway; it reminded him of his university days walking between science labs.

He walked into the locker room, number 456 was his. He looked down the left hand side of the room counting the numbers. He open the locker door and hung up his lab coat; he stared at the black smudge on the collar and thought of better times when he use to get dirty making things that he thought would one day make life better for everyone, _"That time as come and gone"_ he thought.

As he walked to the security check point, swiped his ID card and walked out into the very early morning air, a sigh of relief flowed over him. The cool air soothed him in small way, something that hasn't happened in a long time. He looked up into the many stars that twinkled above him and another sigh poured out of him. He lifted his left arm to look at his watch, 1:23am. He dropped his arm in a huff.

As he reached his car, the ground began to shake, the sky clouded over. He looked up to see a burst of white light and then a yellow flash reviled a massive military battle cruiser hovering over the facility. The massive, bulky, symmetrical, black hull completely blocked out was Garr could see of the sky. A chill ran down this spine.

Garr ran back into the facility at a full sprint. As he looked around every corner military personnel where there, running towards the main part of the facility…where he worked.

He ran to the control tower, has he threw the door open, to his shock there was the Admiral standing there with a dozen guards around him looking down at the device. Garr started to run towards the Admiral "No you son of a bitch, don't do this!" but three of the guards blocked his path, then the Admiral turned around. "Well professor, it's nice to see you. The Dark Imperial Sovereignty thanks you for all your hard work. So ill be taking what is now rightfully mine" he said with a smirk.

Garr managed to break free of the guards grip, and with a right upper cut knocked the Admiral to the ground. The guards then tackled Garr and returned the favour. As the guards pull the dazed professor up, the Admiral got up and wiped the dribble of blood from his mouth, "Professor I didn't think you had this sort of fight in you, it's very unexpected and good to see in a man such as you". He walked up to the professor and patted him on the shoulder, then kneed him right in the stomach and Garr dropped to the ground in pain.

"Professor, after all your hard work, don't you want to see your creation do what you designed it to do" said the Admiral calmly. "Are you kidding?!" yelled Garr, "You are going to use it to expand The Dark Imperial Sovereignty to areas where people least expected it and killing innocent people in the process. You are an unmanageable bastard'.

There was a brief silence then the Admiral spoke "Well professor, what you are going to do about it?" as he got right up in the professor's face.

"Well let's see, I could warn the people you are going to kill and get them to kill you to restore peace and my conscience". The Admiral bellowed a sarcastic laugh, "Please try, I'd love to have a reason to put a bullet in your chest instead of forcing you to work, more enjoyable that way" as he reached for his holstered weapon, the professor spoke, "Ok. Computer execute order four three two one alpha tango three one four five". The room went dark.

When the lights finally came back on The Admiral yelled in rage "Where is the professor! Someone find him now!". Garr had vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok everyone, here's chapter 3, please enjoy. And I'm going to make a small change to my chapter updates this week, because I get the feeling that because the first few chapters make the story quite slow, tomorrow and the next day I'm going to upload chapter 4 and 5. I'll be going back to my regular update once a week next week.

As usual please read, review, subscribe and all rights reserved to there respectful owners.

Chapter Three – 35 Minutes Later, Year 2673, DIS Universe.

As a light filled the room for a few seconds, darkness soon returned. But from the darkness a voice "Computer, lights on". Lights came on to show a small cockpit. "Greetings Prof Garr, it has been three weeks since I was last activated how you have been?" said a very beautiful computer voice.

As Garr walked over to a small pilots chair and sat down. He tapped a few buttons on the control screen and panels lit up. "Not very good Samantha, power up all systems, weapons and shields to full, charge the jump drive" said Garr in a worried tone. "Understood, has something happened?" ask Samantha. "No time to explain, bring the magnetic cable online while your at it too" said Garr. "Understood" said Samantha.

"Plot a course into the planet that attracts the least amount of attention from the military and set a course one nine two mark seven" said Garr. "Understood" said Samantha. As the engines of the small ship roared into life and the ship began to shudder as it moved, Garr became a bit worried considering the fact there was a battle cruiser sitting over the co-ordinance he had inputted to Samantha.

"Prof Garr, there is a Imperial Sovereignty battle cruiser hovering over the co-ordinance you have imputed, plus I have hacked military communications and they have orders to shoot you if come anywhere near the facility". Garr sighed and slapped his forehead. "I know Samantha, why do you think I ordered you to a secret military facility via a path that would attract the least amount of attention?" said Garr. "Well I'm sorry Prof; I'm a simple AI, not a psychic genius" Samantha said in a sarcastic voice.

Garr turned his chair around and looked around the room; as if someone was there "I never programmed you for sarcasm?" Garr said. "You'll find I'm full of surprises Prof" said Samantha. Garr shook his head with a little grin on his face, turned back to the control panel and returned to imputing commands into the computer.

The ship started to shake more violently as the small craft entered the atmosphere, a blaze of fire came over the front of the ship as it heated up from the friction of the atmosphere, "Hull temperature rising, recommend decreasing descent angle to avoid burning up" said Samantha. "No, in fact increase speed and descent angle by thirty percent" said Garr. "Understood" said Samantha.

As the shaking worsened, control panels shorted out and screens exploded. Garr didn't think they could hold this angle of decent for much longer but as that though crossed his mind, the shaking stoped and the hull temperature decreased, the ship levelled out and systems stabilized. "Samantha, ETA to the facility and give me an update on the device" said Garr.

He wait for a few moments and Sandra responded "ETA four minutes and the device is still in the facility but the roof door is open and a transfer cable is at this current moment being lowered into the facility" said Sandra. "Ok, we need to intercept that cable and destroy it and attach our magnetic cable on instead. Target all weapons accordingly Samantha and ill get you into position" said Garr. "Understood" said Samantha.

As the ship came into range, the battle cruiser anti ship weapons opened up. The ship started to take hits, as Garr was thrown out of his chair by the explosions. "Ship shields down to twenty-one percent, weapons failing" said Samantha. "Are we in range yet" said Garr. "Twenty seconds" said Samantha. As the fire got more accurate, the ship started taking more damage. "In range" said Samantha. "FIRE" yelled Garr.

As the small cannons fired at the cable, it exploded as the cannon fire met. It piled on top of the device. "Samantha, attach the magnetic cable to the device and let's get outer here". "Negative, the device is covered in the broken cable; we have to move the debris before we can retrieve the device". "Hang on, Let me think" said Garr. He very quickly did some high level maths, double check his maths with the schematics for the device and he managed to work out a way.

"Samantha, interface and active The Time Dimensional, Universal, Inter Space Generator, command code Alpha Charlie Foxtrot Sierra X-ray Zulu, expand the time bubble to only engulf this ship and compensate for atmosphere interference and increase the power level to one hundred twenty five percent above maximum". "Understood" said Samantha. "And initiate a command code change and scramble it after we have finished using it" said Garr. "Understood" said Samantha.

"The device is charging, sixty seconds to initiation, power levels already rising to critical, the power systems on this ship can't handle it for the time we need to jump" said Samantha. "Ignore it, divert the power to different systems to minimize the chance of us exploding" said Garr. "Really?!" said Samantha, "Being a highly intelligent AI, connected to every system on this ship, plus being connected to sensors, I wouldn't have know what to do if you hadn't told me!" said Samantha. "SAMANTHA, we haven't got time for your sarcastic attitude, just get on with it" yelled Garr. "Understood" said Samantha.

As the time went by, the ship continued to take fire from the battle cruiser and being a stationary target, critical hits were easy. The last hit knocked Garr out and forced him to the floor. Just before it happened, he managed to input some co-ordinance in Samantha for the device. "Professor?" said Samantha, but he was out cold.

Samantha moved the professor into the escape pod just as the fold for the time rift formed and launched it into the centre, the battle cruiser took a few shots at it but it was too small to hit, it disappeared into the blackness of the rift. _"Christophe, it's been an honour to serve with you"_ said Samantha to herself as the final shot penetrated the hull, a big ball of fire expanded as pieces of the shredded metal dropped to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Just as it exploded, Samantha changed and scrambled the command codes for the device so Dark Imperial Sovereignty would be delayed in using it.

The device shut down with a loud siren blaring, as the rift started to flicker, it dissipated with shockwave that blew out windows and flipped over cars. The Admiral came out of the facility and looked around….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – 35 Minutes Earlier, 2673, DIS Universe.

The Admiral stormed down from the control room via the stairs. Once he made it to the bottom, he turned and walked to the decontamination chamber. He pulled out his gun and shot the lock out. He forced the door open and walked through; he made his way to Professor Garr's lab.

As he pulled back the tarp covering the device, he gasped. "Professor, you have done the impossible and the Dark Imperial Sovereignty thanks you" said the Admiral. He turned around and walked over to the far wall and reached out for a small communicator, pulled it off and spoke into it "Captain Black this is the Admiral, Alert code Alpha, mobilize the whole fleet and assemble at rally point one" said the Admiral.

He wanted a few moments, "Yes sir, understood. May I recommend sending a carrier to seven-niner, in this situation extra protection would be appropriate?" said the Captain. She waited also for a response, "Katrina, as much as I enjoy you giving me, the Admiral of the fleet tactical advice, no. Obey your orders and apply them immediately" said the Admiral in a very stern voice. "Yes sir" said the Captain.

The Admiral went to hang up when another call came in for him. "Admiral this is the commander of the guard, there is a small ship making a run at the facility, biosigns indicate that Professor Garr is the pilot", the Admiral thought for a minute, "Fine, order the Chariot to engage and destroy the ship" said the Admiral. "Yes sir" said the Commander.

The admiral watched the cable descended towards the device, but just as it reached it, an explosion caused the whole cable to come toppling down on top of it. The admiral had to jump out of the way to avoid being caught in the debris.

The Admiral stood up and started to make his way to the door to exit the facility, all the way explosions constantly rock him off balance, and he heard frantic calls on his guard's radios for corrections in the shooting match that was going over head. Suddenly he heard the device start up; his walking became a frantic run. As he ran through the check points he made it outside just in time to see cars blow over, windows blown out and the ship that was interfaced with it explode, the Admiral stood below, with a blunt look on his face and just stared.

"I promise you Garr, on my daughter's life, I will get you and kill you with my own bare hands and watch you die a slow painful death". He then turned to his escort, "Put out an order, all sectors, all ships and sites. Maximum alert status is to be maintained until further notice!" slamming his right fist into his left palm. As he looked up a small transport appeared and landed next to him in a cloud of dust. Admiral Black slowly walked over to it and boarded it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – 9 Hours Later, 2551, Halo Universe.

Garr regained conciseness with a shake of his head, he looked around too see he was in an escape pod. He tapped a button on the side of his chair and a small screen appeared in front of him. Sandra had ejected him when he was knocked out. He scanned the area of space he was in; no ships are star systems in scanning range. But something was different.

According to the star charts in the data base, he was in the same galaxy as he was in before he went through the rift but the stars where in the wrong place, cosmic winds flowed in the wrong direction. It was indeed a different universe. _"I don't believe it…it actually worked" _Garr thought to himself. This now answered some questions for him to work out problems. He had to reconfigure his scanners to this universe; it was like trying to use a twenty-first century electrical plug from his country in another country, they just were not compatible.

But he had no basis to make the necessary adjustments; it would take years to work it out from scratch. So he had no choice but to wait. He set the escape pods distress pod to active and waited. Not really knowing who or what would show up or if no one would show up. He had little options.

Garr knew of the people that the DIS are going to target. He had to find them, convince them of the threat to them and there universes, unite them and combat Admiral Black. But whether to tell them that part was not probably the best thing to do, at least not straight away. He decided to keep that hidden for the time being but eventually either he'll be found out or will have no choice to explain it due the lack of information he has in general. He might even have to make something up.

A few moments after the activated distress signal started send, a data package opened up and a voice message started playing, _"Professor Garr, this is Samantha speaking. If you are listening to this message, you are indeed alive in the year 2551 and I have been destroyed. Just letting you know that I did what you asked, the devices command codes are changed and scrambled. It has been a pleasure to serve you and I wish you the best of luck. Samantha signing off". _

The message ended. Garr stared out of the window of the pod with a sigh of little relief. Knowing that he now had sometime to come up with a plan.

As the hours and days past, drifting in open space the hope of being rescued by someone or something seemed impossible. But things come to those who wait. Garr was sleeping when he was suddenly woken but the pod shaking wildly. He sat up and peered out of the window, he couldn't see anything. A moment later a massive grey hull appeared. The front of an alien ship came close enough to touch.

Gar strained to get as much of a view as he could. He then saw two smaller ships. _"Something similar to a transport"_ Garr thought. They approached either side of the pod. Two loud thuds alerted Garr that they attached something to the pod and he felt the inertia of movement. As the ships brought him closer to the larger vessel, he managed to get a better view of a hull designation; it got clearer as he got closer. Finally he could make out the whole thing; it read _"Pillar of Autumn"_.

The pod landed on the deck of the vessel with a thud, he heard people speaking English. _"English" _thought Garr _"They must be human"_. He could only make out some of the words being said, he dared not to look out the window. Then the door to the pod was forced open with a loud crack as the metal hinges snapped off the pod. "Pod occupant, step out with your hands up and identify yourself!" a loud but stern voice yelled. Garr gulped but slowly pull himself out of the pod and jumped down onto the mental deck "My name is Professor Christophe Garr" he yelled out. He couldn't see anything because of a very bright search light being shown straight at his face.

"Your technology, it doesn't match anything in our data base yet your human, where are you from?" the voice bellowed again. Garr thought of the best way to answer that question, considering that he heard what he thought was weapons being locked and loaded. "Umm…that's a difficult question, it may be more appropriate to ask when I'm from" he said out loud.

Finally the light shut off, as his vision clear he looked around, a three levelled hanger deck with many strange look spacecraft, but all looked very human in design. He then saw, which took the rest of his attention to the twenty-two armed soldiers standing around him. The two in front of him shuffled left and right and made a gap between them.

A very tall man with short grey hair, wearing what looked like an officers uniform with UNSC on it walked forward. "I am Captain Jacob Keys of the UNSC ship Pillar of Autumn and you have a hell of a lot of explaining to do so let's walk and talk". As the captain led Garr off the hanger deck followed by his new armed escort, a feeling within him told him that I was probably going to be alright considering that he was surrounded by humans in a completely different universe.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the late update, was going to update yesterday but completely forgot. But here's chapter 6. Enjoy.

As usual, all rights to there respective owners.

Chapter Six – UNSC Pillar of Autumn, Year 2551, Halo Universe.

As Garr was lead down a long white and grey solid metal corridor with only the occasional window every one-hundred metres or so that had massive support beams around them and more on the ceiling and walls. Garr straight away realised that this was a combat vessel. Build to take a lot of punishment and then some.

"You look a bit frail there Professor, how long where you in that pod?" said Keyes. "There is probably two answers to that question captain, both you probably wont believe so there is no point in making myself look insane yet" said Garr. Keyes looked over is shoulder slightly and stared at the professor wondering what the hell was going on here and then looked back in the direction he was walking. "Please, indulge my impatience and answer the question, where or when are you from?" said Keyes. Garr stopped walking, the soldiers behind him pointed there weapons at him, expecting him to do something.

Keys took a few steps forward more before he realised that Garr had stopped and he also stopped and turned and faced him. "I'm from earth, that you have my word on, but I'm from the year 2673" said Garr. Keyes looked slightly puzzled "Your right, you do sound a bit insane" said Keyes. "Well that's only half of it captain, I'm also from a completely different universe" said Garr. That's when Keyes decided that this has to be a joke.

"Look" paused Keyes "I'm a very busy man in a situation that requires a more lighter touch than I can do so I'm going to let you have a shower, a hot meal and a soft bed, twenty-four hours sleep and then I'm going to ask you that question again. And I better get a better answer than that. Marines, take him to the med bay to get checked out, then showers, mess hall, then to guest quarters. Keep him that room until I say otherwise, clear?" said Keys. All the marines saluted. Keyes turned and walked down the corridor and around the corner and disappeared. The marines then took care of Garr.

He was treated well, Garr felt like a POW but he felt as though he wasn't in any danger. The ship doctor was polite and gentle, hot running water was music to his ears and his smelling arm pits, the food was good, given' the fact that this was a military vessel and the best guest quarters he had ever seen, it was even better than his own apartment back on his earth.

Garr saw the bed and instantly went for it, pulled back the soft white sheets, stripped down to a white shirt and trunks and laid down. Putting his head softly on to the fluffy pillow that he had wanted so much since arrive in this universe. He very quickly went off to sleep.

24 Hours Later: "Professor, wake up" a marine yelled into the professor's ear. Garr stared, rolled over and grunted "Yes soldier, ill be up and dressed in five minutes" he said with a sigh. "I'll be outside your door, ready to escort you to the bridge to meet with the captain" and the marine swiftly walked back out the door. As Garr threw back the sheets and stood up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He felt so much better, his head was clear and had energy again.

He got dressed into what looked like civilian clothing that had been left for him; the clothes he came in were gone. As he finished slipping on his shoes the marine walked back in "Professor, you are needed on the bridge ASAP, you better follow me" and the marine stood to one side of the doorway to let Garr through, then followed him out.

As the white and grey corridors seem to get longer with every turn and with each corridor seeming the same as the last, Garr was already lost. "Marine, how much longer to the bridge?". The marine answered back quickly "About two minutes Professor". And the Marine was right, after rounding the next corner and at the far end of the corridor was a sign that said "Bridge".

As the go to the door the marine put his hand on Garr's shoulder, "This is where we leave you now professor. A special escort will now escort you onto the bridge and anywhere else aboard". Then they turned and jogged back the way they came, rounded the corner and were gone.

Garr stood at the door for a brief moment and then it opened. Garr took a step back and was in amazement when a very tall looking human was in the centre of the door way, standing about seven feet tall and mussel's bludging out of just about every part of him. He spoke "Professor, I am Master Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN John-117 and ill be your escort for the remainder of your stay aboard this ship". Garr's jaw dropped. "Yes sir, thank you sir, please lead the way" as Garr struggled to keep from basically shitting his pants right there and then.

Garr followed John onto the bridge. It was a big white and grey box, almost like every other room he had seen, with beams and support columns everywhere. Computer terminals from one side of the room to the other, almost everyone maned. As he got to the front of the bridge, there were windows looking forward out into space, in front of that was a very long computer station with a glass read out panel and a small circular panel on the far side. But most importantly in front of all of this was Captain Keyes. John stoped, came to attention and saluted.

"Sir, Professor Garr to see you sir". Keyes then turned and moved closer to both of them, saluted then spoke "As you were master chief. Professor, when or where are you from?". Garr rose his left eyebrow "Sir, I've already answered that question and my answer hasn't changed in the last twenty-four hours" Said Garr standing firmly. Keys took a few more steps forward to the point of touching Garr's nose, "And what if I say that you're full of bullshit and I should just throw in the brig". Garr took a step back to regain his personnel space "Well then I'd say good luck in your fight with The Dark Imperial Sovereignty and then I can laugh in the face of death knowing that if you had listen to me we might have had a chance".

Keyes looked at the chief and then spoke "Cortana, what do you make of this?". Garr was puzzled to he was referring to, but just as he was about to ask, the small circular panel that Keyes was standing next to lit up and a holographic image showed up of a naked blue lady standing there staring at them all. "Sir, I cant even being to compute the ramifications of another universe existing, let alone a person from the universe travelling to our one. It's close to completely mathematically impossible" she said very bluntly.

Garr finally lost his patience, "Ok I've had enough of playing this liar liar pants on fire game", he started to walk closer to Keyes, "There is a fleet of thousands of ships ready to mount a full scale invasion in multiple universes and take them over under the DIS flag. Now I don't know about all of you but I am going to do everything I can to stop it so captain, what are you going to do?" said Garr. He said it so loudly that everyone in the bridge and in the adjacent corridors turned to see what the professor was ranting on about.

Keyes stood motionless, the chief had taken to few steps forward considering how close Garr had gotten the captain and it was his job to look out for Keyes well being. "Well professor, that's all I needed to hear" said Keyes with a smile of satisfaction. Garr shook his head, "Sir?". "I needed to see if you had a back bone of sorts so I knew I could trust you. We already confirmed your story from the pod we found you in and we had Cortana do that little song and dance to get you to "pop" so to speak".

Garr put out a big sigh, "So what now?". "Well, we need as much information as you can give us and we will send out a full alert to every ship, planet and space station. But after that I really don't know what else we can do" said Keyes, pulling out a pipe from his pants pocket and putting it in his mouth staring at the floor. Garr stood there for a few moments, "Captain, can I use a terminal to work out some answers for your questions?" said Garr. "Of course, Cortana assist, Chief show the professor to a terminal" said Garr. They all nodded and went to work.

Two hours passed when Keyes got a call from Garr. "Captain, I have as much information for you as I could recover and reconstruct" said Garr. "I was very impressed with the professors work captain, it's very accurate and will provide many answers" said Cortana. Keyes came over to Garr's terminal, "What do you have?" said Keyes.

Garr took a deep breath, "Admiral Black, fleet admiral to the Dark Imperial Sovereignty intends to invade five particular universes first, that includes this one and take out five individual targets, including this one", Garr gulped. Keyes's eyebrow rose. "Anyway, we need to go into each universe and alert the other four targets and at best ally with them. Rally them together to take out the DIS fleet" said Garr. "And how do we do that, and also who is the target in this universe?" said Keyes. Garr gulped again. "I…umm…don't know" said Garr. Keyes grunted and placed his pipe back in his mouth but quickly turned to face Garr again. "What about the…device that you used to get there in the first place? Won't we need one to get to the other universes?" said Keyes.

"I know a way but it is impossible for me to do it in this time period, in this universe with this level of technology, so I have to improvise" said Garr. "How?" said Keyes. "Well I require two things that this ship has. Your AI and your…Slip space Drive I believe it's called from looking at the ships basic specs" Keyes stood there shocked, _"What in name of all that is holy could he need those for?"_ Keyes said to himself. "Professor, I don't know. The two pieces of tech on this ship that pretty much require a UNSC commission to even look at the door to the Slip space Drive, let a lot Cortana" Keyes said sternly.

Keyes stood there for a few moments, rubbing his chin and pace the front of the bridge. "Cortana?" said Keyes. A moment later, the blue hologram appeared from the circular panel, "Yes captain?" said Cortana. "Please inform Lt. Cmdr Gail Purdy that she is to report to the bridge immediately!" said Keyes. "I will inform her at once captain" said Cortana. Once the hologram disappeared, the ship internal communication system was activated and Cortana could be heard calling through it. "Lt. Cmdr Purdy, report to the bridge immediately, Lt. Cmdr Purdy report to the bridge immediately" yelled Cortana over the internal communication system. Then the call stopped and once again all you could hear was the bridge officers working.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Again I'm sorry for the late update yet again, working night shift messes with your sleeping pattern and GTA V is pretty important too :)

Also this chapter is pretty short so sorry about that.

I am also in the pre production so to speak for two more fan fic stories. They will be Mass effect fan fic stories.

One of the two stories is titled "A Surpirse From The Depths Of Therum" which will be my own take on mass effect 3 using the current story but adding something quite unexpected and very interesting. The second one is titled "Old Endings Have Old Beginnings" which will be a prologue to mass effect 3 and my own take on a mass effect 4. (Not in anyway connected to "A Surprise From the Depths Of Therum", that is just a one off).

And as per usual, all rights go to there respective owners.

Chapter Seven – 2551, Halo Universe.

As Garr paced the bridge with a sign of impatience that Keyes could see from a kilometre away, a short, mid aged and greyed hair woman walked in. Stood in front of Keyes and saluted. "Lt. Cmdr Purdy reporting as ordered" she said as she dropped her salute and went to attention. Keyes returned the salute.

"Lt. Cmdr, this is our new guest, Prof. Garr. He has a small issue that I think you can help rectify the current situation". said Keyes. Purdy slightly puzzled but intrigued answered, "Of course sir, anything for you" said Purdy.

"Professor Garr" Keyes continued "Needs access to both the control systems for the Slip Space drive and Cortana, but-", Keyes was suddenly cut off by Garr. "Captain, you miss understood, I need access to the drive and Cortana, directly. With my bare hands" said Garr. Keyes look back at Garr, "Why?" said Keyes. "I need help directly from Contana's artificial matrix to reconfigure the Slip Space drive into a Time Dimensional, Universal, Inter Space Generator" said Garr.

Keyes, Purdy and Cortana looked at one another in confusion. "What is a ahhh…" said Purdy looking very confused. "A Time Dimensional, Universal, Inter space Generator, TUG for short. It works by using Tachyon Radiation to open a time rift in space, almost like a black hole or wormhole like affect but affecting the space time continuum and allows you to travel to different points in time and different universes" said Garr.

"That is completely impossible and there is no shred of evidence in the whole universe here that could back up your statement" said Cortana in an irritated tone. "But you keep for getting that this isn't my universe, in my universe it's completely possible and I'm the only qualified person with a PHD in Space Dimensional Mechanics. Wether you believe me or not. I'm your only chance for survival" said Garr.

Keyes stood there, with his pipe in his mouth, pondering what he had just heard. "Cortana bring the ship up to combat alert alpha, Lt. Cmdr Purdy; escort the professor to the engine room. Master Chief suite up" he turned to Garr, "When can we leave for the next universe?" said Keyes looking at Garr. Garr looked at him with a smile. "Captain we can leave in about 20 minutes or so, maybe sooner". "That is relatively quick given the modifications you have to do" said Keyes. Garr started to walk out of the bridge, follow by Lt. Cmdr Purdy. "Your technology maybe primitive by my standards, advanced by your standards but in all, simple and very efficient" said Garr. Keyes grunted. "Alright people, lets get to work" said Keyes.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here is chapter 8 peoples, Enjoy.

As per usual, all rights to there respectful owners.

Chapter Eight – 2551, Halo Universe

_"It was once said, that with great power comes great responsibility" _Garr thought to himself. "So what's your plan Professor?" Purdy said as they entered the engine room through a heavy duty door. As Garr looked around, three levels of engine to his left and three levels of engine to his right. Fusion generators in the middle, computer control panels all around and a number of other stations. He looked at the floor and reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small data drive, flicked it into the air and caught it again.

"This" Garr said. "Cortana, prepare to receive a rather large data upload. I had an AI on my personal shuttle; let's see if you're any good eh?" Garr said with a little chuckle. "Oh I'm good alright Professor, just watch this" said Cortana. Garr turned to Purdy, "The data in the drive will reconfigure the Slip Space Drive to the specifications of a TUG for a temporary period of time. Because it's not a real TUG we will have to wait 24hrs for the drive to reset after each use" said Garr. "Makes sense" said Purdy. "But what do you need me for?" said Purdy. Garr turned to Purdy. "You know this engine inside and out?" said Garr. Purdy raised an eyebrow. "Of course, I wouldn't be a very good engineer if I couldn't fix anything" said Purdy, quite offended by the question. "Well, then you're the only person I trust to make sure I don't blow us all to hell and end this operation before it even begins" said Garr.

Garr walked across the room and up to the nearest control station. He touched a few buttons on the computer and a data port opened up on the upper side of the panel and he inserted the drive. The quiet hum of the engines was quite relaxing indeed.

"Cortana, commence upload. Once it is complete, there is a set of mathematic calculations along with the upload, activate it straight away" said Garr. "Yes I see Professor" said Cortana. "Captain Keyes, do you copy?" said Garr over the com. "Yes Garr I hear you, what's going on down there?" said Keyes. "Captain, setting course and destination, ready to jump in five minutes, I just need to have a look at Cortana's matrix and where good to go" said Garr. "Understood" said Keyes. "Keyes to all hands, we are ready to jump. We are leaving our universe behind, the UNSC behind, the Covenant behind but we will return. God speed to one and all" said Keyes as he closed the com.

Garr walked over to a large circular dome in the far left hand corner of the room, unscrew the panel and removed to expose more circuit boards than he could count, found the two essential one and simply swapped them over. A loud noise then ensued.

"Jumping!" yell Cortana over the com. Everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am so sorry for not uploading last week, work was a nightmare and didn't have much for anything but sleeping. Will upload last week chapter and this week's chapter now for you all.

As usual, all rights to there respectful owners.

Chapter Nine – 2258, Star Trek Universe.

Garr awoke looking up from the floor in the engine room. He slowly sat up and groaned. Everyone in the room was out cold. Garr called out "Cortana, do you read me?". There was a short pause. "Yes Garr, you are the only one who has awoke so far" said Cortana. Garr groaned again as he got up, "Report on the jump please" said Garr. There was another pause. "According to my read outs and your new mathematical computations, we are now in the year 2258, but my star charts are completely incorrect to current scans. Therefore I can only conclude we are in another universe" said Cortana. "Apology accepted" said Garr with a grin.

"This is Keyes" he groaned "Garr, are you there" said Keyes. "Yes captain, Cortana can give you her report on what's happened" said Garr.

"But I need to get to a sensor readout".

"Cortana, report?" said Keyes. "We are in both a different year and universe" said Cortana. "Ship status?" said Keyes. There was a long pause while Cortana gathered the information. "Ship status is green, no injuries after the jump and systems running as normal" said Cortana. Keyes nodded, walked around the bridge and surveyed the room as the bridge crew finally got up and resumed their duties.

An hour passed, then two. Finally Keyes lost patience. "Garr, report!" yelled Keyes. "Captain, I'll be on the bridge in five minutes" said Garr. "At last" sighed Keyes.

Garr walked onto the bridge. "Well captain, what?" said Garr. "Who is the next target?" said Keyes. Garr handed him a data pad with information for him on it. "Captain James T Kirk of the star ship Enterprise" said Keyes. "It's going to be difficult to get him to help. In this universe, he is apart of an organization call The United Federation of Planets. They are a peace keeping group; they don't just go to war. He will have principles. He'll then be difficult to recruit" said Garr.

Keyes looked puzzled. "Professor, how did you obtain this information?". Garr turned to the window and placed his hands behind his back. "Professor?" Keyes asked again. Garr said nothing. "And if you knew about Kirk, you must have know about me" said Keyes. Garr still said nothing. "Well professor?" Keyes asked yet again. Garr finally spoke. "It's not easy to talk about. I'm thinking about the safety of trillions of lives. If I where to tell you everything I know, you would more than likely decide that I am officially insane and lock me away in the nearest holding cell. I don't want to alter the time line anymore than I have" said Garr. Keyes tilted his head and sighed.

"When we first met Professor, I don't remember you saying anything about it being easy" said Keyes with a smile. "Yes, I guess so" said Garr.

"And now for the big question, how in gods great universe do we find him?" said Keyes. "Well it was blind luck I found you the way I did, but this is going to be a bit tougher" said Garr. "It Doesn't have to be?" said Keyes. "Captain?" said Garr. "Lt. Dominique?" said Keyes. A young man turned his head on the far side of the bridge. "Yes sir?" said Dominique.

"Put out a general distress call, transmit it in the clear. Title it as the following; requesting assistance from Federation Star Ship Enterprise, James T Kirk commanding, matter of universal importance, from UNSC Pillar of Autumn, Jacob Keyes commanding. Transmit now" said Keyes.

"Yes sir!" said Dominique. Garr looked puzzled. "Bit straight forward considering the current circumstances captain" said Garr. "That's the exact reason why I did it Professor, because of the current circumstances" said Keyes. Garr turned his head and came to the same conclusion; they didn't have time to wonder the galaxy asking every ship that passed if it was the Enterprise.

"It maybe a while before anything happens" said Keyes. "I was thinking the same thing" said Garr. "So Garr, do you have any other information on the other universes that we have to go to?" said Keyes. "Unfortunately, I don't get the required info until we jump, each time we jump to a different universe, information on that universe doesn't become available for some time" said Garr. "I see" said Keyes.

"Ensign Lovell?" said Keyes. A head quickly popped up from behind a console. "Yes sir?" said Lovell. "Any contacts on sensors?" said Keyes. His head then disappeared from view again and went behind the console.

"No contacts sir" said Lovell. "Very well, the ship will remain at combat alert alpha; notify me of any contacts on sensors immediately". "Yes sir" said Lovell. "I'll be in my quarters" said Keyes. He turned and slowly walked out of the bridge, pipe in his mouth, arms behind his back.

Garr watched him leave, and without a world left for his own quarters.

Keyes walked into his quarters and sat down at his desk, staring at his bottle of scotch and decided on the smart move and went straight to bed. Just as he laid down, all call came over the com. "Captain, it's Garr, can I come in?". "Yes professor, come in" said Keyes. Garr walked in to see Keyes lying on his bed. "Captain, you should have told me you were calling it a day" said Garr. "It's ok professor, what's on your mind" said Keyes getting back up with a grunt. Garr pointed at his desk chair and Keyes nodded. "I was on my way to my quarters and…..why are you doing this?" said Garr. "Because everything that I have in my universe is at stake and every other universe is at risk and I can't just sit ideally by and do nothing" said Keyes. "But you had no idea if I was telling the truth or not. It could have all been a lie" said Garr. Keyes sat up and looked right at Garr. "Christophe, is there any doubt now".

Gar nodded, got up and left. With the clunk as the doors shut to Keyes quarters he spoke. "Cortana, go over everything you can get of Garr's work and any information you can get out of his pod and get back to me". "Understood, you think he is hiding something?" said Cortana. "Not sure, his little speech on the bridge and way he is acting now has me concerned, we need to deal with anything that he maybe holding back" said Keyes.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: As usual, all rights to there respectful owners.

Chapter 10 – 2258, Star Trek Universe.

Keyes was thrown out of bed by a massive explosion. "Cortana! Report!" yelled Keyes as he staggered to his feet. "Unknown vessel attacking, not responding any communication calls" said Cortana. "Bring the back up fusion generators online. Order Lt. Hikowa to activate point defence guns and fire a will" said Keyes. "Yes sir!" said Cortana. Keyes ran out the door and headed straight for the bridge. More explosions continued to rock the ship as Keyes entered the bridge. "Ensign Lovell, rotate the Autumn thirty degrease to port and increase to full power on engines" yelled Keyes.

"Yes sir" said Lovell. "Cortana launch long sword fighters" said Keyes. "Yes sir" said Cortana. "Lt. Cmdr Purdy, how are my engines?" said Keyes over the com. "Hot but steady, we getting bounced around like tennis balls down here, tell Ensign Lovely up there not to kill us" said Purdy. "Yes ma'am" yelled Lovell. Keyes managed a little laugh, giving the situation. Another explosion hit the side of Autumn. "Ok that does it, lock archer missile pods on the target, hard starboard" yelled Keyes.

"The shields of the enemy vessel are too strong, point defence gun rounds are bouncing off, fighters are not having much luck either" said Lt. Hikowa.

"Receiving communication Captain" said Dominique. "Yes, what are they saying" said Keyes. "They say they are part of something call the Klingon Empire and order us to surrender or be destroyed" said Dominique. _"It will be a cold day in hell when I surrender my ship" _Keyes said to himself. "Lt. Hall, give me a reading on there ship" said Keyes. "Scans can't penetrate the ships shield, it's almost like a battle with the Covenant" said Hall. "Well then, Lt. Hikowa, please do the honours of giving them my responds" said Keyes. "It will be my pleasure sir" said Hikowa.

Just as she was just about to push the fire button, the Klingon came under a barrage of red fire as a bright white and blue ship shot past faster than any ship that size, that Keyes had ever seen. "UNSC Pillar of Autumn, this is the USS Enterprise, Seems like you have your hands full". "Captain Kirk?" said Keyes. "Yes. And you must be Captain Jacob Keyes. We have a lot to talk about" said Kirk. "Yes that much is certain but first we have our guest to take care of" said Keyes. "Lt. Hikowa, cancel the archer missile order. Charge MAC cannon, Captain Kirk. You're a lot more maneuverable. Can you get the Klingon vessel to follow you in a straight line" said Keyes. "I think that can be arranged, Kirk out". "Lt. Hikowa, cease fire with the point defence guns, Ensign Lovell get me a line of sight with the Klingon vessel, Lt. Hall track that ships every move" said Keyes. A chorus of "Yes sir's" echoed over the bridge.

Keyes watched the battle through the bridge windows. A call finally came over the com, "Keyes this is Kirk, thirty seconds and you should have a perfect straight line of sight, what's your plan?". "Well, you'll find out in twenty seconds, Keyes out".

"Cortana, order the fighters to back way off. Lt. Hikowa and Ensign Lovell, the honour is both yours" said Keyes. "Yes sir" again echoed through the bridge. "Lt. Hikowa, I'll get you that line of sight" said Lovell. "Copy that Ensign, ready when you are" said Hikowa.

The ship started to roll left, than right, then left again. Then Lovell yelled "Lt. Hikowa, fire!". "Firing!" yelled back Hikowa. From the view of both the Autumn and the Enterprise, three blinding white flash come hurtling towards the Klingon ship and as it hit, it disappeared in the same fashion.

"Keyes, this is Kirk. What in the name of god was that!" yelled Kirk. "That captain was a MAC, Mass Accelerator Cannon. Now I said we had something to discuss in my message" said Keyes. "Yes, my XO and I will beam over to you" said Kirk. Keyes looked around at his bridge crew, who where doing the same thing, then his eyebrow rose. "Beam?" said Keyes confusingly. "Yes captain, anti-matter transport. Instantaneous movement for short distances, don't you have your own?" Kirk said puzzled. "No, it's beyond our technology level" said Keyes. "You're human though, are you not?" said Kirk. "Yes we are. That is what we have to explain and we are also hoping for your help" said Keyes.

"Professor Garr, please report to the bridge. Captain Kirk is on his way and he's probably going to be expecting one hell of an explanation" said Keyes. "I realise that captain, I hope I can convince him, Garr out". _"I hope you can too" _muttered Keyes.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok everyone I have news, in about five weeks time I am going to publish Chapter One of my new story. "Old Endings Always Have Old Beginnings". It will be a Mass effect story starting three days after the events of the destroy ending to Mass effect 3 ending with a FemShep/Samantha romance. I am really looking forward to showing you all my plans for my own Mass Effect 4.

But don't be concerned, "A Time To Somehow Maybe Remember" will always be my priority but I have to admit I am suffering from writers block at the moment, cant get any further than chapter sixteen, I want to improve a little bit on the relationship that Garr has with all the different crew members of the different ships, add distrust and a bit of heart ache I suppose.

I'm not very experienced in writing, I do brainstorm ideas before I start typing it all together and try to be as expressive as I can etc etc. I do the best I can so you all have something to do on a rainy day. Anyway enjoy chapter eleven.

Chapter Eleven – 2258, Star Trek Universe.

At two points on the Autumn's bridge, two spinning beams of white light came into view, a whirring sound soon followed. The stunned look on everyone watching as two people stood in front of them after appearing through a beam of light. Almost as if it was because of some higher being in the galaxy, but that was not the case here.

Two men, one dressed in yellow. The other dressed in blue stood before them. The man in yellow spoke first. "I am James Kirk". A tall, dark haired man with a very well built body and surprisingly young giving his rank. From the opposite side of the room, a tall, grey haired, middle aged man stepped forward in his very formal UNSC officer's uniform. "I am Jacob Keyes, welcome aboard the UNSC Pillar of Autumn". Both Kirk and Keyes stepped forward and both enjoyed a strong, firm hand shake. "This is my XO, Commander Spoke" said Kirk. A pointed eared man stepped forward and to Keyes surprise had close to no expression on his face. "Greetings Captain Keyes" said Spock, followed by a small nod.

"Well" Keyes spoke "This is the first time that I have encountered an alien that hasn't tried to vaporise me, what species are you?". Both Kirk and Spock looked at each other. "You have never have seen a Vulcan before?" said Spock. "Never until today, but again all of this doesn't exist in my universe" said Keyes. "Your universe" said Kirk. "Yes, I think ill leave the explanation up to Professor Christophe Garr, PHD in Space Dimensional Mechanics" said Keyes.

As Keyes finished his sentence, a very frazzled looking Garr walked in. "Professor Garr, this is Captain Kirk  
and Commander Spock" said Keyes. Garr walked straight up to the both of them, completely ignoring Keyes. "Captain Kirk, you and the Federation are at risk from an invasion by The Dark Imperial Sovereignty. I am from the year 2673 but I'm also from a completely different universe. Captain you are being targeted specifically as a possible threat to the plans of Fleet Admiral Black. Captain Keyes and I need your help to save trillions of lives" said Garr.

The look on Kirk and Spock's face could not even be described.

"Bit blunt and straight forward don't you think Professor?" said Keyes. "It needed to be like this, if I wanted to be seen as believable" said Garr.

Spock stood still, blank look on his face and just stared at the professor. Kirk on the other hand, turned to his left, hands on hips and looked out into space. "If what you are saying is true, we do have a problem and I would consider helping you but there are laws about this kind of thing in star fleet" said Kirk. "Not to mention the Temporal Prime Directive" Spock added. "Temporal Prime Directive?" asked Keyes. "One of our highest laws is our Prime Directive; it means that we cannot interfere with the natural development of pre space flight civilizations. The Temporal Prime Directive means that same but take different time periods into account if time travel is involved" said Spock.

"But we are a space fairing species and on top of that we are human too" said Keyes. "You are correct captain but you are from a different time period as well, hence the temporal prime directive. Yes, you maybe human. Yes, you maybe space fairing, if not somehow a bit primitive". Keyes hand clenched into fists and went to take a step forward but Garr put a hand out. Spock continued. "But you are from a completely different time period not to mention a different universe so that stresses the issue further" said Spock.

As confusing as it was to Keyes, it made complete sense to Garr.

"I understand the situation you and your crew are in" said Garr "But you will all suffer a horrible and agonising death. Every man, woman and child of every species in this universe will die and I am not exaggerating in the least" said Garr. "No one will be spared until Admiral Black has gotten everything he wants and more after that and he will let no one will get in his way. He has a fleet of unimaginable size and power and nothing will be able to stand in his way. All I am saying is fact and if you don't believe me, ask us to leave and see what happens" said Garr

Keyes stood there with his mouth partially open staring at Garr. The look on Spock's face hadn't change since he arrived and Kirk was now pacing the room. He at last walked back up to Spock. "Mr. Spock, I would be inclined to believe them" said Kirk. A sign or relief on Garr face was obvious but the look on Keyes face hadn't changed. "But how do we go about doing this?" said Kirk. Spock looked back at Kirk and raised an eyebrow. "Sir, this is a situation that requires more deliberation, evidence and most of all advice, considering that our superiors have not been notified" said Spock.

"As usual Mr. Spock, you are very much right and as usual I don't care…that much" said Spock. There were a few giggles in the background to which Keyes dealt with swiftly. "Professor, I'll help you on one condition?" said Kirk. Garr stepped forward. "And that is?" said Garr. "I require you to remain with me on the Enterprise, I have other questions in mind and I would rather be able to consult you directly on any issues that might arise" said Kirk. "That I have to disagree with captain" interrupted Keyes. "I require the same consolation and he can't be in two places at once" said Keyes. "We are both in the same boat captain and we both need him giving the current situation" said Keyes.

Garr looked at Kirk. "Do you have a faster than light drive of some sort?" ask Garr. "Yes, we call it a warp core" said Kirk.

"We could debate this till Admiral Black shows up Captain Keyes but I do need to go over to the Enterprise to make the adjustments to there warp core to convert it into a TUG for the next jump in six-teen hours" said Garr. "To what are you referring to professor?" said Spock. "It's my invention commander, a Time Dimensional, Universal, Inter Space Generator" said Garr. "Professor, no such device exists and I would ask you to prove it does" said Spock. "Well I can't, but I have made the necessary adjustments to the Autumn's Slip Space Drive with the help of Cortana" said Garr. "Slip Space drive?" said Kirk. "Cortana?" said Spock. "Cortana, please introduce yourself" said Keyes. The holographic panel that Kirk was standing next to, lit up to show a small blue naked lady. "Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, I'm Cortana". Again Spock's eyebrow rose and Kirk took a step back. "She is my ships Artificial Intelligence" said Keyes.

"Extraordinary.." said Spock as he walked over closer. "As much as I want to explain to you and Captain Kirk the details of the classified systems on my ship, we don't have the time so. Garr it has been a pleasure, go aboard the Enterprise. Contact me if you need anything and remember everything you have had access to is highly classified so I expect your discretion in keeping it that way" said Keyes. "Captain Keyes, it's been both an honour and a privilege to be aboard this ship" said Garr. He walked over to Keyes and gave him a firm hand shake.

"Captain Kirk, request permission to come aboard the Enterprise?" said Garr. "Permission granted, please come stand next to me" said Kirk. Garr looked puzzled. "Captain, the hanger deck is three decks down" said Garr, pointing to the floor. "We don't need to go there professor" said Spock. So Garr walked over and stood next to Kirk. "You should have seen how they got here professor" said Keyes. So Garr walked over to Kirk and stood next to time.

Kirk then pulled out a small box out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Kirk to Enterprise, three to beam back" said Kirk. Then someone spoke from the box. "Yes sir locking on to your signal, please remain still". Just then beams of white light circled around all three of them, lighting up the room and in the blink of an eye they were simply gone. "We just might have a chance at this with them on our side, what do you think Cortana?" said Keyes. "I would think so, their technology is defiantly advanced and it will help us immensely" said Cortana. Then Keyes moved to the window and looked at the blue and white ship that truly was amazing to look at. "Kind of looking into the future" said Keyes. "Yes sir, ironically we are in the past though, not to mention in another universe" said Cortana. "Indeed.." said Keyes. "Oh sir, by the way, I have that information that you requested I dig up for you on Garr" said Cortana. "Thank you, put in up on this screen" said Keyes, as he turned and pointed. A few seconds later Keyes punched a fist into console. "Cortana, get me the Enterprise on a com link ASAP!" yelled Keyes.


End file.
